Ice Cream
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Sanji x Nami. Sanji and Nami have a little talk over a sweet treat. Oneshot


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Ice Cream**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece...

It was a peaceful and quite day on the Going Merry. The sky was clear and the wind blew a gentle breeze. On the shop, it seemed very normal for the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp, Chopper & Luffy were playing cards, with Chopper looking like the winner. Zoro was weight training. Robin was reading quietly. Sanji was in the kitchen working on food. Nami was standing, looking out at the sea. Drawing circles in the wood, her face was coated with a soft smile. Nami was thinking about many things, but mainly Sanji was her mind. Why you ask? Had she developed an attraction to him? Even she didn't know the answer to that.

She slowly walked over and entered the kitchen. Sanji was dicing vegetables when he heard the door open, and he looked up.

"Ah, Nami-san! What does your heart desire?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

Nami replied with a warm grin. "Ice cream, please Sanji-kun." 

"Of course. I always keep some. Normally, the idiots get their greedy paws on it, but I keep a special stash just in case. Coming right up." 

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami sat down at the table, and watched as he raided the freezer looking for the treat. He found it, with a bowl, scooped some in. He then added 2 wafer slices, and a cherry to add on the top. 

"Here you go. A sweet for my sweet." Sanji said cheerfully. 

The orange-haired blushed slightly. "Thank you, Sanji-kun." Sanji turned back to his work. Nami picked up the spoon, and began to slowly eat the dessert. She placed a spoonful in her mouth. The sweet, milky, creamy texture filled her mouth with delight. She licked her lips. Had ice cream really tasted this good to her? Maybe it was because it was Sanji had made it. Twiddling the spoon between her fingers, she watched the cook move back and forth along the worktop. 

_What is it about you that makes you different from others? Maybe it's because your always chasing girls you little pervert..._She laughed in her mind.._I don't mean that, he's actually really sweet..._

Sanji placed some food in a container and turned around to see Nami staring in space.

"Nami-san? Is everything alright?" He asked

She was drawn back from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was stuck in my own thoughts.."

Sanji nodded slightly. "Okay. You just seemed out of it that's all. You wanna talk about it?" 

The orange-haired girl wondered slightly. "I guess I can...Tell me, why do you do stuff like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with all these special gifts and treats that me and Robin get..."

Sanji put down his equipment, dried his hands on a towel, and sat down with her. "Nami-san, listen if you will. I believe that women should receive only the best in life, and should always be treated with the greatest amount of respect."

Nami gestured at him. "But you're always doing this to EVERY girl you meet..."

"Yes." Sanji continued, while placing his hand across hers. "But you and Robin I've always been closed friends with. And to me, you are two of the best friends I could ever ask for." 

Nami blushed again, only this time bigger. "Thank you, Sanji-kun. That's sweet of you to say." 

"No matter what you think, you and Robin will always be the two girls I've fallen for time and time again."

She couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. "Fallen...but fallen too far and failed..." Both laughed. "Thank you again, Sanji-kun.."

"What for?"

"For being there." Nami smiled sweetly at him, enjoying the warmth and care that she got when being with him. _Am I really falling for him? Love is such a difficult part of life..._She got up and leaned forward slightly towards him, closing her eyes. The cook was surprised at what was going on, and was even more when their faces were inches apart. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Just gentle pressure, nothing too serious. He could taste the sweetness that was coating her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she placed her arms around his neck. They broke apart, leaving Sanji gobsmacked.

"That was nice, Nami-san..."

Nami grinned. "Do you want to kiss me again?"

He smiled. "Yes." Both kissed again, their embrace of one another growing tighter. The emotions of both raced around madly. They didn't have a care what was going on. _This feels so nice...so right...maybe I am meant to be together with him..._The kiss deepened ever so slightly, when their tongues touched one another, and began caressing one another. Sanji enjoyed the sweet nectar he tasted from her. The tast Nami received seemed dark, but she didn't mind. Both broke apart, opening their eyes, staring into one another. She rested her head on his body softly, not wanting to be let go. 

"I think I love you, Sanji-kun."

"I love you too, Nami-chan." Using the honorfic seemed cuter to him.

Just then, Luffy walked in looking into get some food. "Hey Sa-.." He stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the two. He gulped, placed his hat over his eyes, turned round and walked back out with out saying anything. He shut the door behind him. 

Usopp looked up from what he was doing. "Luffy, what was that about?"

Luffy took his hat off. "Let's just say, I've seen some pretty weird things in my life. And something tells me, I won't be seeing any food for quite awhile..."

**THE END**

* * *

Hey, I thought I'd try and make a Sanji x Nami ficlet. If you like this, check out my Nami x Vivi fic.�**  
**


End file.
